Always
by Howl4Me
Summary: Paige comes back for Emily on prom night, but what happened when A chose to make her suffer?


**This Story was inspired by _A Guy Like Paige_. I don't own that story or the show _Pretty Little Liars_. I only own this story, so tell me what you guys think!**

 **-Cayce**

 **Paige's P.O.V**

Emily was the only thing I ever thought about.

I constantly check my phone, but it ends the same.

Stanford wasn't the same without her; we were supposed to be here together.

She sent me a package; assuming it was her way of saying goodbye.

I didn't have the heart to open it, but I knew the meaning of it.

 _I'd lost the one person I've ever truly loved._

Today was the anniversary of the first day I saw her.

The ache to see how she was became too much to bare.

I decided to call Pam; _she'd tell me how Emily is really doing._

I dial the all too familiar Fields residence; its nerve wracking with only a few rings in.

"Paige?" I hear Ms. Fields ask.

"Hello Ms. Fields, is this a bad time to talk?" I ask politely as possible.

"Not at all, Emily just went out with Sar…" She stops suddenly.

"Go ahead Ms. Fields, Sara Harvey right?" My stomach drops, knowing it's the truth.

"Yeah, but you know how Emily is; always wanting to rescue a damsel in distress." She chuckles.

"One of the many reasons why I love her…" I admit.

"She still loves you Paige… She still wears your anchor necklace." My heart soars.

"Do you think I still have a chance, or has Sara got her heart now?" Please don't let this be the end.

"Honestly… She's always going to love you with all her heart…" She said.

"Ms. Fields…" I started.

"Please call me Pam honey." I smile.

"Pam, do you think you can help me with something?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie, what did you have in mind?" I started to tell her my plan.

 **Emily P.O.V**

 _I asked Sara to prom; thinking it would dull my pain of missing Paige._

 _Every day was a struggle without her; sure I've tried to move on, but I can't._

Aria and I were having coffee, and trying to decide on our final tweaks for our dresses.

"Emily what's wrong?" Aria caught me zoning out.

"She always said today was her favorite day." I confessed.

"Paige? What's so special about today?" She looks confused.

"Today was the day she saw me for the first time 3 years ago." I smile at the memory.

"Let me guess, the day she joined the swim team after her transfer?" She's grinning.

"I miss her so much Aria, but I can't ask her to come back here. I want her happy, not looking over her shoulder constantly." Tears threatened to fall.

"Then what's up with you and Sara?" Aria went into detective mode.

"It dulls the pain of missing Paige, but I'm still a mess." I start crying.

Aria pulls me in for a hug, which I gladly accept.

I didn't see her send a SOS text to the girls, but Spencer's perfume snapped me back into focus.

"Don't worry; I brought ice cream and a notebook. We're gonna be the hottest bitches at the prom!" Hanna yells.

"It's in a barn Hanna, we are the only bitches there…" Spencer deadpans.

"Cram it Spence, we need to work on our dresses anyway." I smile and dig into my ice cream.

 **Paige's P.O.V**

Finally finding a suit to match Emily's dress colors, and a corsage was a challenge.

After confirming the corsage with the local florist in Rosewood, I packed for my flight.

My suit was set to be delivered at my hotel for when I arrived, courtesy of Ashley Marin.

I flew in the day of prom, and to say I'm nervous was an understatement.

Pam told me to make sure to arrive at 8, or the surprise would be ruined.

It's 8 on the dot, the girls should be in the barn already, but no one is here.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ I think to myself as I set the corsage down.

Pam's car was at the Hastings house, along with the other moms' cars; _where are they?_

I tried Pam's cell when I hear it ringing inside; the cell phones on the counter I assumed was theirs.

The place reeked of wine, so I walk outside to see if they were passed out somewhere.

I see a wine glass near the Dilaurentis' front porch; _fuck I have to go look don't I?_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I ask walked in through the already open front door.

"Help us! We're in the basement!" I hear several people shout.

Following the sound of the beating on the door, I pry it open.

"Paige!" Pam shoots into my arms.

"What the hell happened? Where is everyone?" I demand.

"A locked us in, and what do you mean where is everyone?" Ms. Hastings quizzed me.

"There's no one here, the barn is completely empty." I tell her.

"The girls have gone to the school! Call the police, A is after them!" Ms. Montgomery screamed.

I didn't wait for them to call; _I have to get to the school…_

 **Emily's P.O.V**

I expected pictures, but not this many.

"Moms can be mushy at times." Aria laughs.

After what feels like hours of pictures, we head to the barn.

It's only 7:15 when I notice Allison is missing, but before I could say anything Hanna yells.

"Guys look at this, Ali's at the prom!" Hanna shows me the picture.

"We have to get to the school, Charles is baiting her." Spencer says.

Toby and Caleb took my car, and we took Spencer's.

"Let's go while everyone's inside." Toby said, noticing the mom's drinking inside.

I didn't realize how many people go to Rosewood.

The place was packed; we'd have to spread out if we wanted to find Ali.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and see Sara behind me.

"Care to dance?" She asked, I didn't want to be rude.

I wrapped my arms around her, and get lost in my thoughts.

 _She was nothing like Paige, I love still love her with all my heart._

Spencer spots Ali and we try to follow her, when Clark gets in the way.

The scuffle turns bad, and Clark reveals he's an officer.

"I have to call the cavalry, Charles is here and Ali's with him." He says pulling out his phone.

"Stay here and don't leave." Toby says leaving, while Caleb follows him.

"Toby said the cops are on the way, and to stay put." Sara says coming around the corner.

Now it's a waiting game once again.

Aria tenses after standing for a few minutes, "Guys, we're not alone."

Mona comes out of the shadows, "I've been following Ali for the past few days."

I was about to ask why, when she interrupts me, "I found A's cell network, its broadcasting from the Carissmi Group."

We sneak out the back way to Spencer's car; once we arrive security is loading bags into a van.

"It's broadcasting from the top floor." Mona says as we get in the elevator.

We see a keypad by a heavily bolted door; Hanna might be able to get us in.

"It requires a certain code, you can't break in." Hanna says looking defeated.

Spencer tried several times, but to no avail.

"You guys we can't outsmart A, he's always one step ahead of us." Hanna says turning to leave.

"Try September 7th, Charles always brought me a red, white, and blue cupcake on that date." Sara suggests.

We get in, but Sara doesn't come into the room.

"It's a little cramped in there." She says, before the doors closed on us.

 _We're inside A's brain…_

 **Paige's P.O.V**

I get to the school and find Toby and Caleb standing outside.

"Where the hell are the girls?" I yell running up to them.

"Their inside safe and sound, what are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"I came to surprise Emily at the barn, when I saw that everyone was gone. A locked the moms in the basement of Ali's house." I say out of breath.

"We have to get to the girls!" Caleb ran back inside.

"Where's Spencer's car?" Toby asked confused.

Caleb came back, "Their gone!"

"Toby, do you still have the tracker on Spencer's car?" I asked.

"Yes, Caleb hack the tracker." Toby said giving him the number to it.

"Their heading straight for Radley; what the hell is out there?" He said his thoughts out loud.

The police showed up, and we followed them out to the sanitarium.

I see A planning to jump from the roof when we pull up to the gate.

The girls are shouting, "Don't jump Charlotte!"

 _Who the fuck is Charlotte?_

The hooded figure stepped back onto the roof; the police can't break through the gate.

"Paige, you can't go in there." Toby said, holding me back from charging the building.

What I see next shakes me to my core, _CeCe is A? Oh hell no;_ I break free and jump the gate. _I'm coming Emily, just hang on._

 **Emily's P.O.V**

We know everything now, and I couldn't have been more afraid.

Sara used me to get to the girls, but it felt so good hitting her.

 _My hand is definitely fractured, if not broken._

I hear the rooftop door burst open, "Emily, get away from her." Paige pulls me behind her.

She's here, she came back for me. I inhale her scent; _I've missed her so much._

"I'm not going to hurt them Pigskin. Now leave before I hurt you." Charlotte smirked.

"After everything I've been through, it was you who fucked up my life?" Paige charges her.

She decks Charlotte and throws her to the ground, I was held back from helping her.

All of a sudden Paige is on her back holding her neck, and Charlotte stands with a syringe in her hand.

"Pigskin I warned you, now suffer the consequences." She laughs wickedly.

I hear the cops break through the gate, I run to Paige's side. Charlotte steps back on the ledge, laughing at us.

"What did you do to her?" I scream.

"Just making her life a little more complicated, she's always in my way." I snapped, but the cops show up before I can do anything.

Charlotte steps down off the ledge, a few moments later the police had her in handcuffs.

 _It was all really over, but we have to get Paige to the hospital._

"Send an ambulance!" I shout at the officers.

"No, someone can drive me there." She stands swaying.

I reluctantly agree and start to walk her down the steps.

"It's all over now, what are you doing here?" I say helping her stand.

"You really think I'd let some dumb blonde take my place? You're my girl, and I wanted to be the one to dance with you at prom." She said smiling at me.

"You still love me?" I asked.

"I never stopped Em." She said, and I kissed her with all I had.

 _I stopped, forgetting she's having trouble standing; I was so happy to have her back in my arms._

We finally make it to Spencer's car, "Back off, we need a hospital." Hanna shouts.

Once Paige is in the car, she starts screaming in pain.

"Paige, what's hurting?!" I scream with tears streaming down my face.

"Everything… BURNING!" She manages before passing out.

 _What happens next is something I'll never forget._


End file.
